


You Can't Say No

by Salmonellagogo



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Damian and Jon are married, Drabble, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Or, Damian learning he couldn't deny Jon.





	You Can't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> This is flufff. So much fluff and nonsense. I am so sorry. For JonDamiWeek2018, or not because I miss-remember the prompt. HAHAHA.

"What is that?"  
  
Jon grinned at Damian. "What is what?"  
  
Damian came out of the shower, snatching a towel from the countertop and wrapping it loosely around his waist, and then snatching another one to dry his hair. He glanced at Jon, whose grin was even wider now as he leaned against the bathroom countertop and openly ogling Damian.  
  
Damian made a face at him. "You know what I am talking about. Why are you wearing that abomination?"  
  
Abomination meant the ugly blue and red scarf, peppered with Superman emblems. Really, Damian expected better from Jon. The only one he would picture wearing something like that in their family was Richard.  
  
"Gran made it," Jon said. "For our anniversary."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I thought you remember?"  
  
"I do," Damian said. That was what the wine and the cheese he had picked up that afternoon were for. One of them had to be cultured, and clearly it wasn't going to be Jon.  
  
"Great! Because I am going to be upset at you if you don't."  
  
Damian rolled his eyes. He walked out of the bathroom, passed Jon, and into their bedroom. Then, he stopped. "What is that?"  
  
"That one is yours. With little bats instead of S-shields. We're matching." Jon had walked out of the bathroom, and was standing behind Damian.  
  
"I am not wearing that."  
  
"You will."  
  
"No."  
  
"You will wear it when we go to her place next week, Dami."  
  
Damian turned around to face Jon. Jon shook his head and took two steps forward, tugging Damian in close.  
  
"Please?" Jon said.  
  
And those eyes were still so blue that something in Damian's chest ache. He opened his mouth, about to say no again, then thinking it over, Damian flicked his gaze away from Jon and said instead, "Guess, I will."  
  
Jon's grin was impossibly blinding. He brought his hands up to frame Damian's jaw and kissed him once on the mouth.  
  
"Welcome to the family," Jon said.


End file.
